10 kłamstw, które Draco Malfoy powiedział Hermionie Granger
by Rita Durian
Summary: TŁUMACZENIE Lista kłamstw które Draco powiedział Hermionie.
1. ŻEBY SIĘ Z NIĄ PRZESPAĆ

**TYTUŁ: ****10 Lies Draco Malfoy Told Hermione Granger ****  
>AUTOR: drcjsnider<br>LINK: /s/3973909/1/10-Lies-Draco-Malfoy-Told-Hermione-Granger  
>TŁUMACZ: Rita Durian<strong>

* * *

><p>Przyszło lato i z latem przyszła chęć na translating :) Coś lekkiego na dobry środek tygodnia. Całość liczy cztery części, równie dobrze mogłabym wrzucić wszystko naraz, ale apetyt rośnie w miarę czekania :) Aktualizacje co tydzień, a teraz śmigajcie czytać, bo przed wami 30 kłamstw, które Draco wciskał Hermionie z najróżniejszych powodów.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>PART 1<strong>

**... ŻEBY SIĘ Z NIĄ PRZESPAĆ**

10. Jestem prawiczkiem i chcę przeżyć swój pierwszy raz z kimś kogo szanuję i nazajutrz nie pójdzie udzielać wywiadu do "Proroka Codziennego".

9. Gregory Goyle twierdzi, że kutas mi nie stanie jeśli będę z szlamą, chcę wyprowadzić go z błędu.

8. Cierpię na śmiertelne schorzenie, a moją jedyną nadzieją jest seks z córką mugoli-dentystów.

7. Według rodzinnej legendy Blacków, jeśli mężczyzna z tego rodu nie uprawia seksu co dwadzieścia cztery godziny od czasu ukończenia dwudziestego pierwszego roku życia, ostatni zmarły członek rodziny - Bellatrix - zmartwychwstanie.

6. Ostatnią wolą Dumbledore'a dotyczącą nas dwojga, była zabawa w pielęgniarkę i pacjenta.

5. Na tegorocznym egazminie NEWT ma być pytanie dotyczące wielkości i kształtu mojej męskości.

4. Staram się przekonać mamę żeby przestała umawiać mnie na randki z Blaisem Zabinim.

3. Uprawianie seksu z członkiem Zakonu Feniksa jest częścią "Programu Rehabilitacji Śmierciożercy".

2. Wszystko co chcę zrobić to cię przytulić, pogłaskać, pocałować. Wystarczy że położysz się obok mnie, a ja będę powstrzymywać nas przed zdarciem z siebie ubrań, nawet jeśli będziesz mnie o to błagała.

1. Za każdym razem kiedy uprawiam seks, uwalniam skrzata domowego.


	2. ŻEBY ZERWAŁA Z WEASLEYEM

ENJOY :)

* * *

><p><strong>... ŻEBY ZERWAŁA Z WEASLEYEM <strong>

10. Uważa, że jest zabawny, gdy powrónuje swoją fryzurę do takiej samej jaką ma ofiara porażenia prądem.

9. Sperma Weasleya jest odporna na środki antykoncepcyjne.

8. Weasley jest tak głupi, że za każdym razem kiedy uprawiasz z nim seks tracisz 20 punktów IQ

7. Ministerstwo właśnie uchwaliło dekret na podstawie którego osoby mugolskiego pochodzenia nie mogą umawiać się z rudymi.

6. Jedyną wielozadaniową umiejętnością Weasleya jest rozmawianie na czacie z kilkoma kobietami naraz.

5. Weasley jest idealnym partnerem dla ciebie szczególnie jeśli chcesz do końca życia spędzać oglądając quidditcha.

4. Weasley jest dumny z faktu, że przez cały czas spędzony w Hogwarcie nie przeczytał żadnej książki.

3. Romantyczna randka według Weasleya to seks na stole w kuchni.

2. Kiedy tak na mnie patrzysz to wiem, że nie kochasz go bardziej.

1. Złapałem Weasleya na tym jak w szafie Burrowa sprawdzał "różdżkę" Pottera, jeśli wiesz co mam na myśli.


	3. ŻEBY POSPRZĄTAŁA JEGO MIESZKANIE

UWAGA  
>Wprowadzona mała modyfikacja przy numerze 1, nie mogłam się powstrzymać :)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>...ŻEBY POSPRZĄTAŁA JEGO MIESZKANIE<strong>

10. Myślę, że ojciec ukrył tu listę obecności śmierciożerców na ich ostatnim spotkaniu.

9. Pansy powiedziała, że znasz każdą książkę, więc starałem się podważyć tę tezę, szukając takich, których nie znasz.

8. Jeśli nie pomożesz mi posprzątać, powiem mojej matce, żeby nie uwalniała swoich skrzatów.

7. Moje mieszkanie zostało zaczarowane tak, że mogą je posprzątać tylko osoby mugolskiego pochodzenia.

6. Zawaliłem zaklęcia czyszczące na SUMach, możesz mi zademonstrować jak się to powinno robić?

5. Badania przeprowadzone przez Ministerstwo, wykazały że odkurzanie zmniejsza obwód w biodrach, a zwiększa w okolicach piersi.

4. Chciałbym pójść zaprzyjaźniać się z Potterem i Weasleyem w Dziurawym Kotle przy drinku ale nie mogę stąd wyjść dopóki nie będzie czysto.

3. Udowodniono naukowo, że niemożliwym jest, aby czystokrwisty zrobił pranie.

2. Jeśli naprawdę mnie kochasz, to zrób to, a twoje majtki nie dostaną się w moje ręce.

1. Dostaję wysypki za każdym razem, gdy robię coś ręcznie i "ręcznie".


	4. KŁAMSTWA KTÓRE ONA POWIEDZIAŁA JEMU

10. Nie pociągałam cię i nie będę cię pociągać.

9. Uważam że Scorpius to wspaniałe imię i szczerze wątpię żeby ktoś się z niego śmiał.

8. Komentarze podważające inteligencję Rona i Harry'ego nie są śmieszne.

7. Kiedy całujemy się twój język przypomina jedną wielką kałamarnicę.

6. To normalne żeby syn chodził z matką do sklepu z bielizną erotyczną żeby pomóc jej coś wybrać.

5. Jeśli jeszcze raz położysz rękę na moim tyłku w miejscu publicznym to ją amputuję.

4. Mugole zawsze chodzą do kina w smokingach.

3. Chciałabym przestać obgadywać Ginny o ile przytyła od naszego poprzedniego spotkania.

2. To nieprawda że niemęskie jest rozpłakanie się na dźwięk słowa Voldemort.

1. Wczorajsza noc była błędem i NIGDY się nie powtórzy.


End file.
